wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Paige
) Norwich, Norfolk, Inglaterra |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= Ricky Knight (padre) Sweet Saraya (madre) Zak Zodiac (hermano) Roy Bevis (medio hermano) |Nombre(s) de ring= Britani Knight Paige Saraya |Altura= 5 pies y 8 pulgadas (1.73 m) |Peso= 120 lb (54 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Norwich, Inglaterra |Entrenadores= Jason Cross Ricky Knight Roy Bevis Sweet Saraya Zak Zodiac |Debut= 2005 |Retiro= 9 de abril de 2018 }}Saraya-Jade Bevis (nacida el 17 de agosto de 1992) es una personalidad, actriz, y luchadora profesional retirada inglesa. Ella tiene un contrato con WWE bajo el nombre de ring Paige, donde ella es la manager del equipo de Asuka y Kairi Sane en su marca SmackDown Live. Bevis sería dos veces Divas Champion y sería la inaugural NXT Women's Champion en la marca de desarrollo de WWE NXT, llevando ambos campeonatos simultáneamente al mismo tiempo. En 2005, a la edad de 13 años, Bevis haría su debut en la World Association of Wrestling, la promoción que maneja su familia, bajo el nombre de ring Britani Knight. Ella lograría llevar varios campeonatos en el circuito independiente dentro de Europa. En 2011, ella firmaría un contrato con WWE y comenzaría a luchar dentro de sus sistemas de desarrollo, con el tiempo su debut en el roster principal de WWE sería en abril de 2014. En su lucha de debut en el roster principal, ella ganaría el Divas Champioship, convirtiéndose en la campeona más joven en la historia del título a la edad de 21. Principio de su vida Bevis nacería y se criaría en Norwich, Norfolk, la hija de los luchadores Patrick Bevis y Julia Hamer-Bevis, que una vez sin saberlo luchado mientras ella estaba embarazada de siete meses de Bevis. Cuando era niña, Bevis tenía miedo de la lucha libre, debido a las lesiones de su familia y recibiría el concepto de que sus padres lucharon con otras personas para ganarse la vida. También la intención de convertirse en una zoologista. Cuando tenía alrededor de 10 o 11 años de edad, su padre comenzaría a correr una escuela de entrenamiento de lucha cada mes. Ella aprovecharía la oportunidad para entrar de vez en cuando al ring de lucha libre, donde sus hermanos le enseñaron acerca de la lucha libre. Lo haría hasta que ella tenía 13 años, cuando oficialmente haría su debut como luchadora. A la edad de 15 años, Bevis trabajaría como gorila (guardia de seguridad) y camarera en el bar de sus padres durante su ausencia. Ella asistiría a la escuela secundaria llamada The Hewett School en Norwich, graduándose en 2008. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'Circuito independiente europeo (2005–2011)' Bevis haría su debut en 2005, a la edad de 13 años, cuando su padre, quien estaba realizando un show, le pediría que reemplazara a un luchador que no se presentó. Su primer lucha registrada sería en abril de 2006 cuando ella, usando el nombre de ring Britani Knight, haría equipo con su madre con una derrota en una lucha en equipos triple amenaza en la World Association of Wrestling (WAW). Knight se uniría con Melodi para formar un equipo llamado Norfolk Dolls (basado en la película The California Dolls) y lucharían en múltiples promociones inglesas. Las Norfolk Dolls ganarían los nuevos World Association of Women's Wrestling (WAWW) Tag Team Championship en junio de 2007 al derrotar a Legion of Womb, pero se volvieron inactivos debido a que las Norfolk Dolls no defendieron el título. thumb|left|170px|Knight durante un evento de Swiss Championship Wrestling en noviembre de 2010 A la edad de 14 años, Knight enviaría un currículum vitae a numerosas promociones de lucha libre en Europa y tendría la oportunidad de luchar en países como Escocia, Gales, Bélgica, Francia, Turquía, Dinamarca, Noruega y Alemania, así como en los Estados Unidos, logrando viajar sola a los 14. Ella comenzaría a competir por campeonatos invidivuales sin mucho éxito inicial. En Escocia, Knight competiría por el título femenino de la World Wide Wrestling League (W3L), pero perdería ante Sara en las finales del torneo en septiembre de 2007. En diciembre de 2007, Knight participaría en un torneo donde la ganadora se convertiría en la primer WAWW British, pero perdería en las finales ante Jetta. En 2008, Knight desafiaría a Sara y Jetta por sus respectivos títulos, pero fracasaría en sus chances títulares. Knight lograría más éxitos individuales desde 2009. En agosto de 2009, Knight derrotaría a su madre Sweet Saraya en una lucha dos de tres caídas para capturar el vacante Herts and Essex (HEW) Women's Championship. Más tarde ese mes, Knight una vez más derrotaría a Saraya para capturar el WAWW British Championship. En noviembre de 2009, Knight capturaría el Real Deal Wrestling (RDW) Women's Championship de su madre en una lucha a eliminación que también involucraba a Chelsey Love y Stacey Baybie. En diciembre de 2009, mientras estaba en HEW, Knight ganaría el RQW Women's Championship al derrotar a Jetta en una lucha campeona vs. campeona con su HEW Women's Championship en línea. En mayo de 2010, Knight y su madre desafiarían a Amazon y Ananya por los PWF Ladies Tag Team Championship, que lograrían ganar. El 17 de julio de 2010, Knight perdería el HEW Women's Championship en contra de su madre. El 22 de enero de 2011, Knight capturaría el German Stampede Wrestling Ladies' Championship ante Blue Nikita. Knight también competiría en el show debut de Turkish Power Wrestling en Ankara en enero de 2011, con un esfuerzo fallido en contra de Shanna para inaugural el TPW Ladies Crown. El 11 de marzo, ella recapturaría el HEW Women's Championship de su madre. Knight regresaría a Pro-Wrestling: EVE el 8 de abril para participar en un torneo de dos noches para coronar a la primer Pro-Wrestling: EVE Champion. En la primera noche, Knight perdería una lucha fatal de cuatro en contra de Jenny Sjödin, ella luego ganaría una batalla real de Última oportunidad, y luego derrotaría a Sjödin en los cuartos de final. Al siguiente día, ella derrotaría a Jetta en la semifinal, y más tarde en la final derrotaría a Nikki Storm para ganar el Pro Wrestling: EVE Championship. El 30 de abril, Knight ganaría el SCW Ladies Championship tras derrotar a la campeona Amy Cooper. También en 2011, Knight ganaría una lucha a eliminación para convertirse en la WAWW Hardcore Championship. El 4 de junio, Knight perdería su Pro-Wrestling: EVE Championship en contra de Jenny Sjödin, y el 26 de junio, Knight perdería el SCW Women's Championship en contra de su madre durante una lucha de cuatro esquinas que también involucraría a Amy Cooper y Laura Wellings. El 2 de agosto, Knight y su madre perderían los PWF Ladies Tag Team Championship ante Amazon y Destiny en una lucha dos de tres caídas. El 12 de noviembre, Knight dejaría vacante el HEW Women's Championship. Knight también perdería el WAWW British Championship en contra de Liberty el 19 de noviembre de 2011, mientras que también dejaría vacante el RQW Women's Championship ese día. 'Shimmer Women Athletes (2011)' Bevis, anunciada como Britani Knight, debutaría para la promoción exclusivamente femenina estadounidense Shimmer Women Athletes el 26 de marzo de 2011 durante las grabaciones del Volumen 37 en Berwyn, Illinois. Haciendo equipo con su madre Saraya Knight, como las Knight Dynasty, que fueron acompañadas por su manager Rebecca Knox y derrotarían a Pretty Bitchin' (Nikki Roxx y Ariel) via descalificación después de que el equipo Pretty Bitchin' utilizaron unas nudilleras en contra de Dynasty. Esto llevaría a las Knight Dynasty a recibir una lucha por los Shimmer Tag Team Championship ante las campeonas Seven Star Sisters (Hiroyo Matsumoto y Misaki Ohata) durante el Volumen 38, donde las Knight Dynasty serían derrotadas. En octubre de 2011 durante el Volumen 42, las Knight Dynasty perderían otra lucha por los Shimmer Tag Team Championship ante las campeonas Ayako Hamada y Ayumi Kurihara cuando Saraya se rehusaría a salvar a Britani. Saraya regañaría a Britani después de la lucha. Durante el Volumen 43, Britani perdería ante Jessie McKay, la cual sería su tercera derrota consecutiva. Esto conduciría a que Saraya se separe de ella (como parte de la historia) y abofetearía a Britani, antes de que un altercado se produjera entre las dos y tendrían que ser separadas. Britani desafiaría posteriormente a Saraya a una lucha durante el Volumen 44, cuando Britani derrotaría a Saraya en un reglas no descalificatorias, siendo está su lucha final en Shimmer. 'WWE' 'Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012)' Bevis sería informada por primera vez de que habría pruebas para WWE cuando un buscador de talentos acudiera a un show en Inglaterra. Ella no tendría éxito en su primer intento en noviembre de 2010, pero tendría éxito en abril de 2011. En septiembre de 2011, Bevis firmaría un contrato con WWE y sería asignado a su territorio de desarrollo en ese entonces, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Ella haría su debut para FCW durante un evento en vivo el 5 de enero de 2012, usando el nombre de ring Saraya. Su nombre de ring se cambiaría luego a Paige, ya que ella haría su debut televisado en una aparición el 26 de febrero episodio de FCW TV. Desde marzo de 2012, Paige formaría una alianza con Sofia Cortez, apodándose como las "Anti-Divas Army". Paige haría su debut televisado en el ring en una lucha en equipos con Cortez el 19 de marzo, donde el dúo perdería ante Audrey Marie y Kaitlyn. Paige y Cortez formaron una breve asociación con Rick Victor, ganando una lucha en equipos mixtos en contra de Audrey Marie y Aiden English. El 6 de mayo, Paige cubriría a la FCW Divas Champion, Raquel Diaz, en una lucha triple amenaza no titular, que también involucraría a Audrey Marie. Esto le valdría a Paige una lucha por el campeonato en contra de Diaz el 27 de mayo episodio de FCW TV, donde la burla de Diaz llevaría a Paige a ser descalificada y Díaz retendría su título. La disensión fue provocada dentro del Anti-Diva Army cuando Paige pasaría a una rivalidad con Audrey Marie. Paige perdería ante Marie el 11 de junio en FCW TV luego de que Cortez interfiriera en su contra, lo que indica el fin de la alianza. En el episodio final de FCW TV el 15 de julio, Paige y Cortez terminaron su rivalidad con Marie emergiendo victoriosa en una lucha sin descalificación. 'NXT (2012–2014)' WWE luego cambiaría su territorio de desarrollo FCW hacía NXT. El debut televisivo de Paige en NXT tendría lugar en el tercer episodio del reinicio de NXT, grabado en Full Sail University, en el que perdería ante Sofia Cortez. Desde septiembre de 2012, después de ganar un gran aumento en el apoyo de la multitud Paige tendría una racha ganadora al derrotar a las favoritas como Audrey Marie, Sasha Banks, Emma, Aksana, y múltiples victorias sobre Alicia Fox. thumb|170px|Paige como [[NXT Women's Championship|NXT Women's Champion]] El 30 de enero de 2013, Paige sería asaltada por la anunciadora de ring Summer Rae, debido a los celos de Rae por la popularidad y el éxito de Paige. El 13 de febrero episodio de NXT, Paige sufriría una lesión en el hombro luego de una pelea con Rae, que Rae explotaría más tarde en ese episodio para acabar con la racha invicta de Paige. Después de que Paige continuara enfrentándose a Rae, Paige derrotaría a Rae en una lucha individual, a pesar del ataque previo a la lucha por parte de Rae, el 1 de mayo episodio de NXT. En junio, Paige ingresaría a un torneo para determinar a la primer NXT Women's Champion. Ella derrotaría a Tamina Snuka y Alicia Fox en el camino a la final, en la que derrotaría a Emma para convertirse en la campeona inaugural (el episodio saldría al aire el 24 de julio de 2013, el día en que WWE comenzaría oficialmente su reinado). Paige haría su primera defensa exitosa del título el 14 de agosto episodio de NXT, derrotando a Summer Rae. En los siguientes meses, Paige se uniría con Emma en su rivalidad con Summer Rae y Sasha Banks. Paige defendería con éxito su título en contra de Natalya el 4 de diciembre episodio de NXT, y en contra de Emma el 27 de febrero de 2014 durante NXT Arrival. El 24 de abril, Paige se vería obligada a abandonar el NXT Women's Championship, terminando su reinado a los 274 días, debido a que sería llamada al roster principal y ganaría el Divas Championship. 'Divas Championship (2014–2015)' thumb|left|170px|Paige posando justo después de ganar el [[WWE Divas Championship|Divas Championship durante su debut en el roster principal en abril de 2014]] Paige haría su sorpresivo debut en el roster principal el 7 de abril de 2014 episodio de Raw, la noche después de WrestleMania XXX, felicitando a la Divas Champion AJ Lee por su defensa titular durante el evento pago por visión, después de lo cual AJ abofetearía a Paige, desafiándola a una lucha improvisada por el campeonato, que Paige ganaría rápidamente, convirtiéndola en la Divas Champion más joven de la historia a la edad de 21 años, la primera Diva en ganar el título en su primer lucha y la única mujer en llevar el Divas y NXT Women's Championships al mismo tiempo. Paige tendría su primer defensa exitoso del título el 28 de abril episodio de Raw en una lucha improvisada en contra de Brie Bella, la cual acabaría sin decisión debido al ataque de Kane hacía Brie, mientras Paige escapaba. En su primera defensa exitosa del título en pago por visión, Paige derrotaría a Tamina Snuka el 4 de mayo durante Extreme Rules. Paige sufriría su primera derrota en el roster principal el 19 de mayo episodio de Raw en contra de Alicia Fox en una lucha no titular, que llevaría a una lucha por el título entre las dos durante Payback, donde Paige prevalecería. En junio, Paige comenzaría una rivalidad con Cameron y la derrotaría en dos luchas no titulares. Sin embargo, la compañera en equipo de Cameron, Naomi, derrotaría a Paige en una lucha no titular y se le otorgaría una lucha por el título durante Money in the Bank, que Paige ganaría. Durante este tiempo, WWE sería criticada por no desarrollar el personaje de Paige a pesar de ser capaz de hacerlo para los oponentes de Paige y por presentar a Paige como una campeona vulnerable mientras se probaba a sí misma en la historia. En el episodio de Raw posterior a Money in the Bank el 30 de junio, se produciría un cambio de roles cuando AJ Lee regresaría y derrotaría rápidamente a Paige en una lucha por el título para recuperar el Divas Championship, en el que Paige inicialmente era reacia a enfrentarse a Lee, pero entonces ella accedería a la lucha a pedido de la audiencia en vivo. A pesar de la pérdida del campeonato, Paige actuaría como si fuera la mejor amiga de Lee durante las luchas en equipos donde se unieron. Durante Battleground, Paige perdería una revancha por el Divas Championship ante Lee. En el episodio posterior a Battleground de Raw el 21 de julio, después de que Paige y Lee ganaron una lucha en equipos en contra de Emma y Natalya, Paige cambiaría a villana después de agredir brutalmente a Lee. Esto eventualmente establecería otra lucha por el título entre las dos el 17 de agosto, el cumpleaños 22 de Paige, durante SummerSlam, que Paige ganaría para capturar su segundo Divas Championship. Un mes después, durante Night of Champions, Paige perdería el título ante Lee en una lucha triple amenaza que también involucraría a Nikki Bella. Paige luego formaría una alianza con Alicia Fox mientras aún estaba peleando con Lee pero después de que Fox no pudo asegurarle a Paige una victoria en otra lucha por el título en contra de Lee durante Hell in a Cell, Paige disolvería su alianza atacando a Fox la siguiente noche en Raw. Durante Survivor Series, Paige participaría en una lucha a eliminación 4-vs-4 donde sería la última persona de su equipo en ser eliminada, cortesía de Naomi. El 5 de enero de 2015 episodio de Raw, Paige se convertiría nuevamente en una favorita de los fans cuando rescataría a Natalya de un asalto posterior a su lucha por la Divas Champion Nikki Bella, lo que llevaría a una lucha no titular entre las dos la siguiente noche durante Main Event, que Paige ganaría. Esto llevaría a una lucha en equipos entre Paige y Natalya en contra de The Bella Twins durante Royal Rumble, que ganarían The Bella Twins. Luego de semanas de ser atormentada por las Bella Twins, Paige desafiaría sin éxito a Nikki por el Divas Championship durante Fastlane y en el episodio del 2 de marzo de Raw, después de lo cual, la regresante AJ Lee salvaría a Paige de un ataque posterior a su lucha de The Bellas. Esto llevaría a una lucha en equipos durante WrestleMania 31 entre Paige y Lee en contra de The Bella Twins, que Paige y Lee ganaron en el debut de Paige en WrestleMania. El 13 de abril episodio de Raw, Paige ganaría una batalla real para convertirse en la contendiente número uno por el Divas Championship de Nikki Bella y sería atacada después de la lucha por Naomi, quien la lastimaría en historia y la dejaría incapaz de competir. Paige regresaría el 18 de mayo episodio de Raw, después de un mes de ausencia, salvando a Nikki Bella de un ataque de Naomi y Tamina Snuka, antes de ser atacada por Bella. Esto provocaría un enfrentamiento triple amenaza entre Paige, Naomi y Nikki durante Elimination Chamber, que Paige perdería. En junio, Paige desafiaría sin éxito a Nikki por el campeonato en dos luchas individuales en Raw y Money in the Bank, luego de que Nikki y Brie cambiaron de lugar y en una triple amenaza el 4 de julio durante The Beast in the East, que también involucraría a Tamina. 'Women's Revolution (2015–2016)' : Artículo principal: Team PCB El 13 de julio episodio de Raw, luego de semanas de ser superada en número por The Bella Twins y su aliada Alicia Fox, Stephanie McMahon pediría una "revolución" en la división de Divas, presentando a Charlotte y Becky Lynch como aliadas de Paige y la NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks como aliada de Naomi y Tamina, lo que las llevearía a una pelea entre los tres equipos. El trío de Paige, Charlotte y Becky, originalmente apodado "Submission Sorority", sería rebautizado como "Team PCB", después de las iniciales del primer nombre de cada luchadora. Los tres equipos finalmente se enfrentarían durante SummerSlam en una lucha triple amenaza en equipos a eliminación, que PCB ganaría después de que Becky Lynch cubriera a Brie Bella. El 31 de agosto episodio de Raw, todos los miembros de PCB compitieron en el primer "Divas venciendo al desafío del reloj", pero Charlotte sería nombrada la contendiente número uno por el Divas Championship, ya que Paige lucharía en contra de Sasha Banks hasta que el tiempo límite se acabara. Esto llevaría a dos luchas entre Paige y Banks en los episodios de Raw del 7 al 14 de septiembre, que Banks ganaría, y el 10 de septiembre episodio de SmackDown, donde las dos lucharon acabando sin decisión. [[Archivo:Total_Divas_team_WrestleMania_32.jpg|thumb|170px|Paige (centro) celebrando con las demás co-estrellas de Total Divas después de su victoria durante WrestleMania 32 en abril de 2016]] Charlotte ganaría el Divas Championship ante Nikki Bella el 20 de septiembre durante Night of Champions, y durante su celebración la siguiente noche en Raw, Paige cambiaría sobre sus compañeras y realizaría una pequeña promo, donde ella afirmaría que Charlotte solo estaba allí debido a su padre y reprendería a otros miembros de la división de Divas, incluyendo a Becky y Natalya. Esto también llevaría a Paige a tener múltiples confrontaciones con Natalya. A lo largo de octubre, Paige actuaría como si quisiera reconciliarse con Becky y Charlotte, solo para atacarlas. En noviembre, Paige se convertiría en la nueva contendiente número uno por el Divas Championship de Charlotte luego de ganar una lucha fatal de cuatro esquinas, pero no lograría recuperar el título en tres ocasiones diferentes: durante Survivor Series, donde ella perdería por sumisión, la siguiente noche en Raw en una revancha, que terminaría en una doble cuenta, y durante TLC, cuando una vez más perdería. Paige se tomaría un tiempo fuera de televisión después de su rivalidad con Charlotte debido a una lesión, y ella regresaría el 18 de enero de 2016 episodio de Raw, acompañando a su anterior rival Natalya a su lucha en contra de Brie Bella. A su regreso, Paige comenzaría a competir en varias luchas individuales y en equipos, terminando en ambos lados, ganando y perdiendo. Paige luego se uniría con las demás miembros del casting de Total Divas Brie Bella, Natalya, Alicia Fox y Eva Marie, enfrentándose ante Lana, Naomi, Tamina, Summer Rae y Emma en una lucha en equipos de 10-Diva en el kick-off del show WrestleMania 32, donde el Team Total Divas ganaría. Después de derrotar a la WWE Women's Champion Charlotte en dos ocasiones, a Paige se le concedería una lucha por el título el 20 de junio episodio de Raw, donde no lograría capturar el título, y sería atacada por Charlotte y su cómplice Dana Brooke después de la lucha, antes de ser salvada por Sasha Banks. Esto llevaría a una lucha en equipos la siguiente semana el 27 de junio episodio de Raw, donde Paige y Banks obtuvieron la victoria. 'Suspensión y hiatus (2016–2017)' Como parte del 2016 WWE draft, que se llevaría a cabo el 19 de julio, Paige sería transferida hacía Raw. El 3 de agosto, su madre revelaría por Twitter que estaba en un hiatus debido a una lesión. El 17 de agosto, Paige sería suspendida por 30 días después de violar la política de bienestar de la compañía. Más tarde ella explicaría que no había fallado una prueba de drogas, pero que la suspensión se debió a un problema de procedimiento. En septiembre de 2016, Paige revelaría que se sometería a una cirugía de cuello y no lucharía por un período de tiempo no revelado. El 10 de octubre, Paige sería suspendida nuevamente por su segunda violación de la política de bienestar; esta vez por 60 días. Bevis posteriormente tuiteó: "El mismo día de mierda diferente. Niños...Por favor, no obtengan recetas o notas médicas. No es aceptable". Su padre emitiría un comunicado diciendo que le habían recetado medicamentos para su lesión en el cuello. Sin embargo, WWE emitiría una declaración diciendo que ella había "dado positivo por una sustancia ilegal, no un medicamento recetado". El 19 de octubre, ella se sometería a una exitosa cirugía de cuello y sería autorizada a regresar a la competencia dentro del ring en septiembre de 2017. 'Absolution y retiro (2017–2018)' : Artículo principal: Absolution El 20 de noviembre de 2017, Paige regresaría a Raw como heel tras atacar a Sasha Banks, Bayley, Mickie James y la Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. Paige se uniría a su ataque con las debutantes Mandy Rose y Sonya Deville, con quienes formarían el estable Absolution. Paige regresaría a la acción dentro del ring en su primer lucha desde junio de 2016 el 4 de diciembre episodio de Raw, derrotando a Sasha Banks. Más tarde en la noche, el grupo atacaría a Alicia Fox. Durante un evento en vivo el 27 de diciembre, Paige sufriría otra lesión después de recibir una patada de Sasha Banks en una lucha de seis mujeres en equipos, lo que obligaría al árbitro a detener la lucha. Ella sufriría una lesión de impacto en el cuello, lo que le impediría competir durante el Royal Rumble. Paige continuaría acompañando a las miembros de Absolution en sus luchas; pero no regresaría a la competencia dentro del ring. Durante el kick—off de inicio del show WrestleMania 34, Paige haría una aparición como parte del equipo de comentarios para la primera WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal. El 9 de abril episodio de Raw posterior a Wrestlemania, Paige se retiraría oficialmente de la competencia en el ring debido a una lesión. 'Participación como no luchadora en SmackDown (2018–presente)' Apenas un día después de revelar su retiro en el ring, el 10 de abril de 2018 episodio de SmackDown Live, Paige sería anunciada por Shane McMahon (en calidad de comisionado del programa) como la nueva general manager de SmackDown, volviéndola face una vez más y disolviéndose Absolution en el proceso. Paige permanecería en la posición durante el resto del año, sin embargo, el 17 de diciembre episodio de Raw, la familia McMahon anunciaría que a partir de esa noche se harían cargo y la posición del general manager sería eliminada en silencio. La siguiente noche en SmackDown, Shane McMahon confirmaría que Paige permanecerá en el show pero no en la misma posición. Después de pasar unas semanas para promocionar la película Fighting with My Family, Paige haría una aparición en bastidores el 10 de abril de 2019 episodio de SmackDown, donde ella anunciaría que iba a traer un nuevo equipo a la división para pelear con The IIconics (Billie Kay y Peyton Royce) por los WWE Women's Tag Team Championship. Una semana después, Paige comenzaría a dirigir el reciente formado equipo entre Asuka y la nuevo miembro transferida a SmackDown Kairi Sane llamadas las Kabuki Warriors. Otra media En julio de 2012, Channel 4 produciría un documental acerca de Bevis y su familia titulado The Wrestlers: Fighting With My Family. El documental pasaría a ser una película por el escritor/director Stephen Merchant y Dwayne Johnson, titulada Wighting with My Family, con Florence Pugh interpretando a Bevis. Paige ha aparecido en cinco vídeo juegos de WWE. Ella haría su debut en juegos como personaje descargable en WWE 2K15, y se presenta como un personaje jugable en WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17, WWE 2K18, y WWE 2K19. En octubre de 2014, Paige se uniría al elenco de Total Divas, un reality show de televisión producido por WWE y E!, para la segunda parte de la tercera temporada del programa, que comenzó a transmitirse en 2015. Paige sería invitada al episodio del 14 de enero de 2016 de la serie de MTV Ridiculousness. Ella aparecería junto con Natalya, Brie Bella, y la familia Chrisley en la 88th Academy Awards edición de E! Countdown para la Alfombra Roja el 28 de febrero. En marzo de 2015, Paige aparecería en la 131ª entrega de Game Bang de Smosh, junto con Xavier Woods, Seth Rollins y Daniel Bryan. Paige aparece con frecuencia en los eventos de cómic con de Wizard World en los Estados Unidos, donde se celebran fichajes de aficionados, sesiones fotográficas y sesiones de preguntas y respuestas. En junio de 2015, Paige se convertiría en uno de los jueces en la sexta temporada del Tough Enough. Antes de que comenzara el espectáculo, Paige predijo que cumpliría un papel similar a Simon Cowell como juez. El 3 de agosto de 2015, Paige sería invitada en el programa Stone Cold Podcast de Stone Cold Steve Austin, que se emitió en la Red WWE. Ella sería invitada a Conan el 22 de octubre. Paige ha aparecido en dos películas de WWE Studios; Santa's Little Helper, lanzada en noviembre de 2015, y Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon, en la que daría un papel de voz y se lanzaría en julio de 2016. Ella brindaría un papel de voz en la película animada de WWE Studios y Sony Pictures Animation Surf's Up 2: WaveMania, que se estrenaría en 2017. Paige aparecería en el especial de WWE Network WWE Chronicle que se estrenaría el 26 de enero de 2019. Filmografia Empresas de negocios En septiembre de 2015, Bevis iniciaría y co-fundaría una empresa de café llamada The Dark Gypsy con Blackcraft Cult y junto a los propietarios de una empresa de ropa Bobby Schubenski y Jim Somers. Sin embargo, en octubre de 2016, Bevis tuitearía que ya no estaba afiliada a la compañía. En diciembre de 2017, Paige lanzaría una tienda de ropa en línea con su nombre real, Saraya, en TheSarayaStore.com. Ella también anunciaría que extendería su marca a una tienda de ladrillo y mortero. El 26 de febrero de 2018, ella celebraría la gran inauguración de The Saraya Store en Anaheim, California. Poco después, ella presentaría Saraya Jade Cosmetics, una línea de maquillaje. Saraya Jade Cosmetics se lanzaría el 16 de noviembre de 2018. En 2019, ella se asociaría con Hot Topic para lanzar una colección de maquillaje exclusiva. Vida personal Bevis es parte de una familia de luchadores profesionales. Sus padres Julia Hamer-Bevis e Ian Bevis, y sus hermanos más viejos, Roy Bevis y Zak Frary, su hermana Nikki Best, y sus sobrinos, RJ Knight PJ Knight, también son luchadores profesionales. La familia dirige la promoción World Association of Wrestling (WAW) en Norwich, Inglaterra. Su madre es propietaria y opera Bellatrix Female Warriors, una promoción de lucha libre femenina con también base en Norwich. Por un tiempo, el WWE Hall of Famer Jake "The Snake" Roberts viviría con la familia. Bevis citaría a Bull Nakano, Alundra Blayze, Edge, Lita, Rikishi, Bret Hart, y Stone Cold Steve Austin como sus luchadores favoritos. Bevis sufre de escoliosis. Ella jamás se daría cuenta de que tenía la condición hasta después de firmar con WWE, cuando un entrenador se daría cuenta de que su espalda se veía "mal". En el show telerealidad de WWE Total Divas, Paige revelaría que estaba embarazada y tuvo un aborto involuntario antes de entrar en WWE. Paige reconocería haber previamente "estado con otra mujer". Total Divas también contaría que Paige tendría una relación con el cantante de Emarosa llamado Bradley Walden. Ella saldría con el guitarrista del grupo A Day to Remember llamado Kevin Skaff desde mayo de 2015 hasta febrero de 2016. En mayo de 2016, se informaría que Paige estaba saliendo con José Rodríguez, mejor conocido como Alberto Del Rio desde mayo de 2016 y se comprometieron en octubre de 2016, pero se separarían alrededor de 2017. Bevis tendría una relación con Kalan Blehm, bajista de la banda Attila para la mayoría del año hasta que se separarían a mediados de 2018. En marzo de 2017, varias cintas de sexo y fotos de Bevis se filtrarían en línea. Bevis se refiriría a las filtraciones en Twitter: "Me robaron mis fotos personales y privadas y, desafortunadamente, se compartieron públicamente sin mi consentimiento". Ella más tarde declararía que las filtraciones causaron que se suicidara y sufriría de "estrés-anorexia inducida" y tendría que ser hospitalizada. En lucha thumb|190px|Britani Knight realizando un [[Suplex|suplex sobre Amy Coope]] [[Archivo:Paige_side_kick.jpg|thumb|190px|Paige realizando su Side kick / Stan Lane sobre Nikki Bella]] [[Archivo:Paige_Cradle_DDT_On_Brie_Bella.jpg|thumb|190px|Paige realizando su Ram-Paige (Cradle DDT) sobre Brie Bella]] *'Movimientos finales' **''Black Widow'' (Octopus hold) – 2014; parodiando a AJ Lee **''Paige–Turner'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) – 2012–2014, usado como movimiento de firma a partir de entonces **''PTO'' — Paige Tap Out (Sharpshooter invertido con un double chickenwing) – adoptado de Bull Nakano **''Ram–Paige'' (NXT) (Cloverleaf while kneeling a la espalda de un oponente) – 2012–2013 **''Ram–Paige'' (WWE) / Knight Light (circuito independiente) (Cradle DDT) *'Movimientos de firma' **Fallaway slam **Fisherman's suplex **Hair-pull toss **Headbutt **High knee a un oponente arrinconado o arrodillado **Modified cross-legged STF **Múltiples back elbows a un oponente arrinconado **Múltiples headbutts **Múltiples knee lifts a un oponente recargado entre la segunda y primer cuerda **Múltiples short-arm clotheslines **Múltiples stomps a un oponente recargado en la parte inferior del esquinero **Rope hung Boston crab (circuito independiente) **Running single leg dropkick **Samoan drop **Somersault senton desde el costado del ring **Side kick (WWE) / Stan Lane (circuito independiente) *'Con Becky Lynch' **'Doble movimientos de firma en equipo' ***Double headbutt *'Managers' **AJ Lee **Alicia Fox **Becky Lynch / Rebecca Knox **Charlotte **Natalya y Tyson Kidd **Sweet Saraya *'Luchadores dirigidos' **AJ Lee **Alicia Fox **'Asuka' **Becky Lynch **Charlotte **'Kairi Sane' **Mandy Rose **Natalya **Rick Victor **Sweet Saraya **Sonya Deville *'Apodos' **"Miss Hell in Boots" **'"The Anti-Diva"' **"The Diva of Tomorrow" **"The Mysterious Raven-Haired Lady" *'Temas de entrada' **"Faint" de Linkin Park (Shimmer) **"Smashed in the Face" de George Gabriel (FCW/NXT) **'"Stars in the Night"' de CFO$ (NXT/WWE) **"Top of the World" por CFO$ (WWE, usado durante WrestleMania 32 como parte del Team Total Divas) Campeonatos y logros thumb|157px|Paige llevaría el [[WWE Divas Championship|Divas Championship dos veces]] thumb|159px|Paige es la inaugural [[NXT Women's Championship|NXT Women's Champion y en un punto llevaría ambos títulos simultáneamente]] *'German Stampede Wrestling' **GSW Ladies Championship (1 vez) *'Herts & Essex Wrestling' **HEW Women's Championship (2 veces) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Ladies Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Sweet Saraya *'Pro-Wrestling: EVE' **Pro-Wrestling: EVE Championship (1 vez) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicada en el No. 1 en el top 50 luchadoras femeninas en el PWI Female 50 en 2014 *'Real Deal Wrestling' **RDW Women's Championship (1 vez) *'Real Quality Wrestling' **RQW Women's Championship (1 vez) *''Rolling Stone'' **Diva del año (2014) *'Swiss Championship Wrestling' **SCW Ladies Championship (1 vez) *'World Association of Women's Wrestling' **WAW British Ladies Championship (1 vez) **WAWW British Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Melodi **WAWW Ladies Hardcore Championship (1 vez) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **Peor Rivalidad del Año (2015) Team PCB vs. Team B.A.D. vs Team Bella *'WWE NXT' **NXT Women's Championship (1 vez) **WWE Divas Championship (2 veces) **Torneo por el NXT Women's Championship (2013) **Premios Final de Año de WWE ***General Manager del Año (2018) Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Paige en Facebook (inglés) *|50px Paige en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Paige en Instagram (inglés) *Perfil de Saraya-Jade Bevis en IMDb.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Paige en WWE.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Paige en The Internet Wrestling Database.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Paige en Wrestlingdata.com (inglés) *Perfil de Paige en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Paige en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Paige en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:Debuts en 2005 Categoría:Retiros en 2018 Categoría:World Association of Wrestling Categoría:Real Deal Wrestling Categoría:Bellatrix Female Warriors Categoría:Premier Promotions Categoría:World Wide Wrestling League Categoría:Herts and Essex Wrestling Categoría:Real Quality Wrestling Categoría:Norwegian Wrestling Federation Categoría:International Catch Wrestling Alliance Categoría:All Star Wrestling Categoría:Dansk Pro Wrestling Categoría:Union of European Wrestling Alliances Categoría:Ligenunabhängige Shows Categoría:Be. Catch Company Categoría:Pro-Wrestling: EVE Categoría:German Stampede Wrestling Categoría:Italian Championship Wrestling Categoría:Swiss Championship Wrestling Categoría:Southside Wrestling Entertainment Categoría:Norton British Wrestling Categoría:Shimmer Women Athletes Categoría:X Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Tigers Pro Wrestling Categoría:Florida Championship Wrestling Categoría:NXT Categoría:WWE